LOVE OVER COMES
by flowerpower95
Summary: The Dark lord had been defeated but at what cost? Little baby Harry had defeated the greatest evil wizard known after Gellert Grindelwald. But the cost poor baby Harry had to play was indeed a great one. He had lost his mother and father in one day or so it seemed. But Lily Potter had kept something hidden from almost every one… (I do not own the original story or its characters)


_**LOVE OVER COMES**_

 _ **1**_

 **October 31, 1981**

The Dark lord had been defeated but at what cost? Little baby Harry had defeated the greatest evil wizard known after Gellert Grindelwald. But the cost poor baby Harry had to play was indeed a great one. He had lost his mother and father in one day or so it seemed. But Lily Potter had kept something hidden from almost every one… Harry was not left unguarded and alone for James Potter was not his real father.

Lily had written a letter to the boy's real father and was planning on sending it to him that very same night Voldemort had attacked and killed them. In it stating that he was Harry's real father and why she had kept it for him. She had always told James that she had loved him though not the same way as she had her childhood friend and crush and later on lover and he had always accepted that he even later became very close friends with the man as well though it was always hidden for they had to keep up the appearance at school making it look like they did not like each other or his cover would have been blown, He and his friends had respected the man for everything he was doing to help the greater good.

Later on as they started making their way to graduation it had become a lot more difficult to keep Lily and Severus's relationship between them a secret for they had become aware of a tarter in there group and was not sure who it could be as of yet. So Lily and Severus had staged a big fight just before their end of final year, Lily had not expected Severus to use such mean and vulgar words towards her but she had also known it would make it a lot more realistic for them as well not that that made it hurt any less. It had taken Lily quite some time to actually get over the initial shock of the words before she had allowed him back into her life again, again in secret but this time they never told there friends except when James had found out. He then made up his mind to help his friend and his crush he came up with a plan making it seem that he and Lily were now dating taking off all suspicion from the both of them.

* * *

Over the years Lily's love for James started growing but never to the extent of what she had felt for Severus who she was still seeing on the sly when they got the chance to get together. Lily had said yes to James's proposal knowing that it would have been expected of them as some point in time. Not long after their mirage Lily became pregnant with Harry though she had told James she was not sure of who the father was to witch James replied with, "It does not matter to me I will raise him as if it was mine. I will never make me love the baby or you less Lily."

The night before the attack Lily had found out the real identity of the father and had told James but just held on to her and Harry and said, "It does not change anything the both of you will always be my family. But I think he has the right to know Lily, Harry's features will start showing soon making it very clear as to who his real father is and you don't want him to find out to late missing all the important moments in his sons life." Lily looked down at Harry who was paying on the ground by their feet with his toys. "You are right I'll owl him in the morning."

The next morning true to her word Lily owled Severus along with the test results and Harry's new birth certificate stating him as his biological father and Harry's new full name and that she wished that Severus raise Harry if anything where to happen to her or James or by Sirius Black and refused for Harry to be sent to her vile sister and her husband. She knew that he was away at a raid while working for the order in secret so she had instructed the owl to just leave the letter in his chamber at Hogwarts knowing well that he will be returning there once he was done doing God knows what now for Dumbledore. She knew that he would respond to her letter as soon as he got a chance.

Being in hiding from the Dark Lord who was after Harry was not making their normal every day to day life any easier. The day went by like normal Lily and James sent the day entertaining Harry by either playing with him or reading him stories while he was sitting on either of their laps or in between the two of them. Harry was now starting to pull himself up wanting to walk while holding onto objects for support, and has also started saying a few words the first being muma and Dada to James who beamed with pride at his son's first words.

That night just as they were putting Harry down for bed they heard a noise coming from downstairs. James placed a kiss on Harry's head and said "Daddy love's you little man." Then he went over to Lily and gave her a quick kiss saying that he loves her as well then made his way down the stairs wand in hand ready to defend his family.

* * *

Rubeus Hagrid had arrived on the scene after being sent by non-other than Albus Dumbledore to inspect and see if anyone had hopefully survived the attack. Hagrid was going floor to floor looking for any signs of life. He had found James Potter laying lifeless on the staircase wand still in hand, as he was making his way to the second floor towards the bedrooms.

Hagrid stopped before the two bedrooms and wondered witch he should enter first, in the end entered the bedroom of little baby Harry when he spotted Lily's lifeless body laying before the pile of rubble from the in caved roof, that he could now see was covering the boys crib. Hagrid was just about to leave thinking that the little feller had also suffered the same fate as his beloved parents when he heard the soft muffled cries calling for his parents of Harry coming from beneath the rubble.

Hagrid being half a giant was able to make quick work of discarding the ceiling boards and roof tiles off of the little fellers crib and quickly snatched the little tyke up into his arms holding him tightly against his chest. The little one soon stopped its crying and Hagrid quickly snuggled the little boy up in a blanket he had found in the boy's bed half under his pillow, and with his quick jerking movement over turned the pillow and found the unnamed letter, he quickly picked up the letter and placed it into his jacket pocket to give to Albus, and hopefully it contained helpful information.

When Harry and Hagrid arrived at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry they were greeted by non-other than Professor Minerva McGonagall. "Ah Professor, here you go." Said Hagrid as he was handing Harry over to her as she instinctively took Harry from Hagrid. "I found him lying under a pile of rubble in his crib…" Trailed Hagrid, "His… His parents did not make it I'm afraid…" he continues looking down at Harry. McGonagall then took him up to the nurse's station to get looked at by Madam Poppy Pomfrey to make sure that the boy was in deed in good health. They knew that HE-WHO-SHOULD-NOT-BE-NAMED was after the young Potter family and they had tried to safe them by helping them to hide and giving advice but it looked like that was still not able to help prevent this from happening.

Madam Pomfrey who had help Lily in finding out who the real father was just the day before was very shocked to see the little tyke being brought in by Minerva and not his mother. But then she also knew that if Lily had not accompanied him that the worse had happened to them… But just as she had drawn near she stood still at the sight of the little boy she look up into Minerva's catlike eyes. Harry had a big red lightning bolt scar on his forehead that was not there yesterday she had seen him and his whole face was also covered in soot and he had pieces of roof board in his little black hair as well and his clothes and blanket had been slightly torn from the cave in and was very dirty. "My goodness Minerva, what happened where is the boy's parents!?" Cried Madam Pomfrey as she took Harry from her and placed him down on one of the hospital beds and quickly transformed it into a crib for the boy.

"You-know-who…. He was there at their house he… he killed them!" Sobbed Minerva over Harrys crib and ran her fingers through his hair pulling out some of the ceiling pieces as she continued. Madam Pomfrey place and hand on Minerva's shoulder, "I'm Sorry we tried to help… We could not have foreseen this." Said Madam Pomfrey giving a soft squeeze on her shoulder and then started to work on Harry. She took off all of his clothes so that she can examine his little body and only found a few minor cuts and bruises. "Hagrid found him lying under a pile of rubble… He was all who had survived…. He killed him… You-know-who…" Stated Minerva as she took in Harry's bruises. Madam Pomfrey's hands stilled on Harry and she took in the news and looked at him with new eyes. "It can't be he is just a baby…" Trailed Madam Pomfrey then looked at Minerva for confirmation that she had indeed heard her correct. "We'll all evidence shows that he had. He will be a great Wizard one day." Said Minerva playing with Harry's hair again.

"What will happen to him now he has no family left..."Minerva continues while looking at Harry. Guilt was now eating at Madam Pomfrey for she knew the truth… But his father was not here at the moment he was out doing god know what for Dumbledore and she had no idea when he will be back or if he even knew that he was the father and if he would be able to raise they boy after everything that has happened now. She will have to talk with him as soon as possible, she owes Lily and Harry that much.

"Harry seems to be all in good health with just minor cuts and bruises but he will heal soon. As for that scar on his forehead that will not. He will always have that mark and he is too young for us to alter it without hurting him." Madam Pomfrey says to Minerva. "He can stay here if you like I can watch him for you." She continues. "No its fine I'll take him with me. But thank you I'll call if I need any assistance." Minerva says as she puts a clothing spell on Harry then bends down and cradles him in her arms.

Minerva walked with a sleeping Harry cuddled close against her bosom towards Dumbledore's office. Minerva stopped at the foot of the staircase that leads up to the office saying the password, "Sherbet Lemon" before taking the stairs up. "AHH, Minerva how is the little guy doing?" Asked Dumbledore as he came to stand by her peering in at the sleeping boy. "Madam Pomfrey had checked him over and has given him a clean bill of health Albus." Reply's Minerva.

"What will happen to him now Albus?" Asked Minerva looking down at the bundle in her arms. "We cannot keep him here Minerva and you know that. He will be far better of being raised away from all of that. I know that Lily had an older sister named Petunia and he will be better off being raised by the Muggles then always having to be stared at here in the Wizarding world." Said Dumbledore.

"We will have to look into it first Albus I do not like the idea of leaving him with someone we do not even know. Said Minerva shooting daggers at Albus to just shrugged in defeat now well not to cross the witch. "As for tonight he will sleep in my school quarters with me." Minerva stated then walk with Harry to her bed chamber.

* * *

The next day Minerva true to her word went and checked out Harry's aunt and Uncle and was not pleased with what she found they were the worse sort of Muggles imaginable and there little boy was already following in their footsteps, throwing tantrums when he did not get what he wanted or throwing his toys on the ground breaking them to peace's or hitting his mother when she took too long to feed him. _Harry will not do well living here with these people._ She thought to herself.

When she got back to Hogwarts she made her thoughts very clear to Dumbledore who only responded with, "But they are the only family he has Minerva, not even his Godfather is in the state to take care of the boy." he sighed, he still could not believe that he had done that to Peter who was to say the least one of their friends.

"I'll ask Hagrid to take the boy at night fall as not to attract attention." Albus said making it very clear that that was settled and there would be no changing his mind even by her his own Wife, not many new of their relationship and they preferred it that way. But lately Minerva had seen a change in her Husband and she was not yet sure if she had like the changes that was shaping him.

Minerva spent the remainder of the day playing with Harry or tickling his little feet every time he magically took his shoes off. But as the day progressed Harry started getting tired and irritated then began calling for his muma and Dada more and more and crying when Minerva told him that they were not longer here.

Harry did not understand why is parents had left him and was very upset over it and started making the objects around the room start floating up towards the roof. Minerva became very unsettled about the sudden out bust but quickly jumped in picking up Harry and holding him close to her and began singing a song to him trying to settle him down. Lucky for her it worked and all the object returned to their original places without any assistance from her. _He is going to make a strong wizard one day._ She thought to herself, and Harry drifted off to sleep as she held onto him now humming a lullaby. Hagrid came about a half an hour later to collect the little boy and take him to his aunts, Harry was cuddled in a nice warm blanket and was placed on the door step of his aunt's house along with a letter on his chest informing them that they were to care for the boy.

* * *

 **NA: Thank you for reading my story please like and review. This is my very first HP fic that i have ever done so please excuse any mistakes that you find. [DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES OR ITS CHARACTERS THAT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING ALONE, I DO NOT GET PAID FOR MY WRITING I ONLY DO IT OUT OF MY LOVE FOR IT AND THE STORIES]**


End file.
